


Flame-haired

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [228]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is obsessed.





	Flame-haired

He can’t help it, it’s… an obsession. Ever since he first laid eyes on him, Kylo’s been unable to stop his gaze from lingering in those neatly-tamed flames. The way his locks are drawn into perfect, regimented lines that all hail the order to which he’s beholden. Unlike Kylo’s hair, which bounces every which way the wind blows, Hux’s behaves much like the man himself. 

And Kylo - before they even started this - wanted nothing more than to push his fingers in and **muss.** Just preen him every which way, and see him dishevelled and unruly. To grip into it, pulling his head back to bare his throat for bruising kisses. To get him hot and sticky, so it clings to the back of his neck, beaded by pearls of sweat. To wake in the morning and see it pressed flat on one side, and saluting the stars on the other. 

He’d been captivated by the fantasies, and when he’d finally got his mitts on him, it had been everything he’d wanted, and more.

Soft, and sleek. Golden flecked in some light, and fire-red in others. Kylo loved the shock of it compared to his pale hands, or the strands he’d find curling possessively around his black clothing, marking him as _owned_ as much as owning. Yes. 

Pushed up and violent as they kissed with lips like blades. Soft and whispy in the afterglow of affection. All of it was his, and Kylo loves it.

On his knees, worshipping the only religion he can ever give his all to, his hands on milky thighs and his throat full with the penance of love. Suckling messily, eyes up to meet his, his nose grazing the fire in his lap.

Kylo loves Hux’s hair, almost as much as the man himself. 


End file.
